Radiation
by Sky The Princess
Summary: What do you do when the thing that you love, the thing that you have modeled and based you life off of, is killing you? This young man doesn't know, and it doesn't seem like he can accept it.
1. Doctor

Radiation

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock

A boy, more of a young man, sat at his work table in silence. He had nothing to do, nothing to watch, nothing to build...

_Nothing_

He just sat at his work table, listening to the clock he had built. "Unreliable..." He thought, staring at the Day/Night Clock. It wasn't built with much redstone, making it primitive in his mind. It was the only thing he could be allowed to build that had redstone in it. Redstone was the substance that caused this boredom in the first place.

A couple thousand ticks later, he started to think why he wasn't allowed to work with redstone anymore. They never told him, the doctors. They just said that it was for his own good, that it would save his life.  
The young boy mentally laughed at the idea. Save his life? That was stupid. How can redstone hurt him? It was the thing he strived to master, and the thing that saved his life multiple times. Taking it away wasn't "going to save his life"...

A couple thousand more ticks later, about 9346 Ticks later, or was it longer? He wasn't sure. After that time, he heard someone ring his doorbell mechanism that he had built. He bashed out of his work room excitedly, practically taking it off his hinges and answered the door.

When the door fully opened, all that was there was a Wooden Postal Chest and a paper on top of it. The young man grabbed the paper quickly before it could be blown off, and dragged the Postal Chest in with great difficulty.  
The young man closed his door and sat on the chest, eyes on the paper.

_"Dear Sky Ran, House 452, Town Mechanic, You have a Medical Appointment with Dr. Kasson. It is at upmost importance that you come to this appointment. The time is 12:52, at the Medical Center, Special Diagnosis Lab. We at the Medical Center hope you have gotten this and the supplies we mailed to you. We care for your health. -Dr. Edgeland."_

The young man, being revealed to be Sky Ran, stuffed the letter in his pocket. He didn't trust the medical center. They were a one floor, potions and magic clinic, and weren't advanced. "It's like they're in the Stone Age!" Sky thought.

Sky hopped off the chest and opened it. Melon Slices, Steak, Milk, and water. Those things he didn't care about. All Sky wanted, was something to build.  
He coughed on his sleeve. He looked on the sleeve of his green hoodie and there was blood, bright red and glowing. "Now the zombies come..." Sky thought, not giving any thought to the fact that his blood was glowing. He wiped his sleeve on the nearby wall.

He noticed the sun going down. Sky flicked one of his coal lantern's on, and laid on his couch. The sounds of undead moaning and the banging of his door soon came, and Sky fell asleep.

* * *

Sky woke up, rolling off his couch and landing on the floor with a thud. "Owww!" He groaned, getting off the floor and looking around. Same old house...

Sky looked at his Day/Night Clock. It was close to noon. He decided he would go out, seeing that it was a long walk to the Medical Center. He went over to his weapon storage chest, located in his kitchen. Sky opened the chest to see an assortment of Iron, Stone, and wooden swords. He grabbed an iron sword, lifting it up with difficulty, _too_ much difficulty.

Sky closed the chest, and hefted the sword with him to the front door. He opened the door quickly, too foolish the look out the front door before opening it. He was tackled to the floor, a Zombie wearing an Iron Helmet trying to claw and bite at Sky's neck.

"Get...OFF!" Sky slashed the sword into the zombie's skull, it doing nothing to stop the undead foe. He slashed again, and again, and again, the sword cutting deeper and deeper into the Zombie's Skull until Sky finally killed the green skinned enemy.

The Zombie poofed into rotten flesh, and leaving behind its iron cap. Why did it take so much to kill the zombie? Was he weaker? Sky collected the flesh and the cap, looking into his inventory. The Weakness Level One affect was on him. He didn't know why. "Maybe the doctor's can tell me..." Sky said out loud.

Sky bounded out the door, hefting the sword with him and walking towards the town medical center. What Sky didn't realize, was that his veins were glowing a bright red, and that he had gotten thinner.

On his way to the Medical Center, he passed neighbors, all giving him concerned looks. Some whispered to each other, saying things like, "I hope he doesn't just collapse like last time," or, "That's what redstone does to a man..."  
When Sky reached the Medical Center, a Testificate nurse opened the door for him, seeing how weak he was. Some nurses automatically knew where Sky was supposed to go, and offered to help him get there. He refused.  
Sky reached the Diagnosis Lab, and knocked on the door. A Witch in a white Lab Coat opened the door, with a tag on the right side of her coat, reading, "Dr. Kasson."

"Oh! Sky! Come in, come in. We've been expecting you." The doctor ushered Sky in the Lab, then closed the door.  
Sky sat on the Patient Table, waiting for Dr. Kasson. The doctor walked up to Sky, holding a wooden clip board with a mixture of grimness and sadness on her face.

"I'm sorry, Sky, but you need to stay away from redstone indefinitely," the doctor read off the clip board. Sky has had enough with them taking his way of life away from him.  
"Why?! Why do I have to stay away? You never tell me! Redstone is my practice, my life! **_You can't just tell me the reason?!_**" Sky stood up, a red glow coming from his body that he did not notice.  
Dr. Kasson looked fearful. "Sk-Sky...Calm dow-" A red bolt of energy came from Sky's body and hit the wall, damaging it. "**_DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!_**" He shouted at Dr. Kasson.

"Sky...Redstone is having a negative affect on your body!" The doctor shouted, backing up in fear that Sky would hurt her. Sky twitched and another bolt of red energy shot out of him. "**_Redstone is my life! IVE NEVER BEEN BETTER!" _**

Sky collapsed, twitching violently. "N-Nurse! Quickly! We need some Sedative Potions!" The doctor kneeled next to Sky, holding him down. He coughed up some blood. The blood glowed a bright, redstone red.

* * *

**Authors Note-**

**Hello, this is my first Story on fanfiction. As a new Author, I would like some opinions and critiques on the story that you see above. Thank you for reading this**

_**SkyRANDOMNESS-**_


	2. Wake Up

Chapter 2: Wake up...

* * *

"How long has he been sedated?"

"...Six hours, at least. His body is rapi-"

The rest turned into a muffled sound. Sky was almost awake, but not so asleep, like a state in between. He could hear bits and pieces of the conversations.  
His body felt...heavy. Like he couldn't move it no matter how much he tried. It was dark. He couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't even hear the damn doctor's conversations.

Sky counted the time. The doctor said six hours. So he counted from that. Sky waited in his comatose state. 12 hours, 54 minuets and 36 seconds he has been unconscious.

* * *

36 hours, 34 minuets and 11 seconds. Sky couldn't handle the inactivity. What were they doing to him? He couldn't feel anything on his body. Everything was just a dark, black void.

Sky felt as if he was in the void himself, but in an endless cycle of nothing.

98 hours, 23 minuets, 56 seconds. That was how long it took for the doctors to wake Sky up. He felt his body be able to move and his eyes shot open, being shocked to what he found.

He was strapped to the table by leather restraints. All along his wrists, ankles, arms, legs, and the top of his head. Sky struggled a bit but he was stopped by doctors coming out of nowhere and holding him down.  
"We must prepare immediately. He won't be contained for long." One of the doctors said. A Testificate.

Sky calmed down and looked around the table, but with limits by being restricted. Wooden ceiling, wooden walls, wooden floor. It wasn't too advanced at all. The only thing that could seem like modern equipment was the table he laid on and the surgery tools that lay on the tray next to him.

_Surgery tools..._

Sky started struggling harder, screaming and starting to glow. The doctors tried to hold him down but they all were knocked back by a wave of red energy, coming from Sky's body. Sky heard thumbing footsteps come from somewhere, but he couldn't love his head too much to see where the thumps were coming from at all.

He was bashed in the head by the fist of an iron golem, in which it revived a scolding from the doctors. Sky stopped moving. His head felt like a throbbing headache that wouldn't stop. The spot where he was hit felt warm and cold. His vision started to blur.

In a matter of minuets, the blur that was presumed to be Dr. Kasson, which was just a guess, walked up to Sky.

"Don't worry...you'll be fine..." Her voice seemed as if it was made if multiple voices at once. He shook his head side to side weakly, not wanting to get cut up. The doctor pulled out a grey, tubular blur out from her lab coat, in which she stabbed it inside Sky's chest. Sky felt a sharp pain from this, and a needle going deep inside. This made him even more woozy. He probably had the Nausea Affect.  
When Sky tried to look up, he saw a red, glowing, tubular blur on his chest. The needle was ripped out, and the doctor chuckled. "Dispose of him...we don't want any evidence. The potions we can make with this could stop the effects of redstone," Dr. Kasson gestured to the syringe filled with Sky's blood.

No, no he was going to kill them. They are trying to take away his life. He wouldn't let them do that.

Sky started struggling again. A red bolt hit the iron golem in the head, knocking it out. More bolts and waves of red energy spurted out of Sky rapidly. The restraints were burned off from a stray bolt. He got up off the table and looked around. The doctors had left. The door was open. Dr. Kasson had stolen his blood. They were going to pay.

Sky ran throughout the medical facility, bashing, punching, kicking, shocking, beheading, and all out destroying the staff of the building. No sign of Dr. Kasson. Sky growled and screamed in frustration, a stray bolt coming off of him and hitting the roof. He stormed out the building. His rage and adrenalin fueled rampage didn't end yet, as he stormed all throughout the town, killing innocent bystanders and villagers. He couldn't focus. Everything was still blurry.

* * *

The village was in ruins. What were they doing to him? What have they already done to him? He couldn't know.

Sky sat outside the village, watching the smoke of the destruction and the zombies storm in as the moon crawled up into the dark night sky.  
They all deserved it. They all kept him away from what he strived for. They all needed to die... Sky wandered out into the forest, unknowing of what he would do next. A trail of blood came from Sky, most likely from his chest or from injury from the rampage. The blood trail was dark, but when Sky moved to touch one of his open wounds, the trail lit up like a redstone torch meeting redstone dust.  
He was not only a mutant of redstone, but he was practically made of redstone now.

* * *

Sky had a tendency to count the time when he was bored. He counted 1 month, 6 days, 14 hours, and 36 minuets snice he had left the town in ruins. He only walked along, gathering things for himself, and looking at his newfound "powers". He had found out his body gives off a redstone charge, from multiple tests he gave himself.

He rested on the canopy of the Dark Forest trees. They were thick, and he was sure it could support his weight. Sky had made new clothes for himself out of the wool from sheep he had recently killed. The sheep blood was still on him, but Sky didn't care. All he cared about, was that he needed to get to some redstone, and soon. "But," Sky thought, "I'm relaxing. I'll just wait a little while longer. It already took a lot to slaughter that herd of sheep." Sky sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying his relaxation and not being constricted. He would be able to build something soon, and that would calm his nerves.

That is untill, Sky saw a red glow under the canopy of the dark forest tree, and it felt like energy. Sky immediately stood up and hopped on the ground, walking closer to the red glow. When he reached it, he soon realized it was a redstone block. At closer inspection, there were words carved into the top.

_"I've been following you. I know what you did. -C"_

Sky read the carved words, then looked around in a paranoid fashion. Who was watching him? Who the Nether is C? Sky then cleared the thought out of his mind, and collected the redstone block. He wasnt going to think about this now. Sky climbed back up the tree top, and laid there, closing his eyes. Little did Sky know, was that a figure was watching him over a hundred blocks away, on the tree tops, with red glowing veins.

* * *

**Authors Note-**

**Thank you for your opinions on the last chapter, along with the critique. I hope that some of you will enjoy this chapter as well, but, leave honest reviews.**

**SkyRANDOMNESS-**


End file.
